fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Live your life
Hey ^^ Ich wollte auch mal ne ff über mich und welche vom Chat schreiben xD Mehr können nicht mehr mitmachen tut mir Leid aber sonst verlier ich den Überblick :D Hoffe sie gefällt euch :* ''Ferien auf Mallorca: '' Jojo's Sicht: Endlich Ferien! ^^ Darauf hab ich so lang gewartet.. und jetzt liege ich auf einer Luftmatratze in dem Pool von unsrem Ferienhaus, nur mit meiner Clique waren wir hier, ohne Eltern. Das Wetter auf Malle war wie immer herrlich und die Säfte, die es hier gab waren der hammer. Genüsslich schlürfte ich an einem Orangensaft und schaute den anderen beim Volleyball zu. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne tauchten das ganze in ein schönes Orange. thumb|left|400px Ju: Komm mach doch mit ! Jo: Ok ! Ich sprang auf und lief durch den weichen Sand, der von der Sonne aufgewärmt war. Wir hatten viel Spaß und lachten die ganze Zeit, bis wir irgendwann müde ins Haus gingen, wir waren heute mittag erst hier angekommen. Für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Unsre Zimmer waren wie sonst auch super gemacht, ich teilte mir meins mit Juju. thumb|left|400px Erschöpft ließen wir uns in die Betten fallen, ich wäre auch sofort eingeschlafen, doch Lia, Emi und Annika guckten noch einen Film, also gingen Juju und ich wie Mia, Mel und Luna auch zu ihnen und guckten mit. Dabei aßen wir Unmengen an Popcorn und irgendwann fing Mia an uns andre mit Popcorn zu bewerfen weil sie den Film so langweilig fand, so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Am Ende war alles verklebt und jeder war damit beschäftigt Popcorn aus seinen Ohren zu puhlen. Mia aß das dann auf. Luna musste kurz ins Bad und ihr Shirt ausziehn, weil Mel ihr was in den Ausschnitt geworfen hatte. Es war ein wirklich super Tag gewesen und ganz spät gingen wir dann endlich schlafen. Am nächsten Tag schliefen wir alle erstmal sehr lange, dann frühstückten wir, zum Glück hatten wir beim Ferienhaus ein Hausmädchen, so mussten wir nichts aufräumen und konnten einfach tun und lassen was wir wollten. Nach dem Frühstück überlegten wir, was wir heute machen könnten.. Lia: Was haltet ihr von nem schönen, chilligen Tag am Pool und am Strand und so ? Ju: Ich fänd's geil! Lu: Ja..ok.. Mi: Gerne ! Jo: Hmm..ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig ? A: Find ich auch..lasst uns doch shoppen gehn! Jo: Jaaa darauf hab ich Bock *____* Ju: Klar hab extra viel Geld mitgenommen. Mel: Dann steht uns ja nichts mehr im Weg. Lia: Ok dann lasst uns mal losgehn, sonst haben wir ja viel zu wenig Zeit ;) E: Okee.. Mi: Let's go ! Ju und Jo: ..Geronimo ! *lachen* Ju: 2 Idioten 1 Gedanke *Jojo check geben* Lia: Jetzt kommt wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. ''Ferienshopping the first: Gemütlich bummelten wir durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach hübschen Outfits. Wir klapperten alle Läden ab die wir finden konnten und suchten.. 1.nach hammer Sommeroutfits *____* 2.nach süßen Strandkleidern ^^ 3.nach schicken Kleidern :D So gegen 6 Uhr abends kamen wir wieder glücklich beim Ferienhaus an thumb|400pxund nutzten das gute Wetter noch dazu, zu schwimmen, nach einer Weile machten wir eine Wasserschlacht. Am Abend waren wir alle so kaputt, dass wir direkt einschliefen. Diese Ferien waren wirklich perfekt. 0021-tuerkis_Cocktailkleid-34-36-XS-S-in-Tuerkis.jpg|Jojo's schickes Kleid *___*|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Live_your_life blau_tuerkises_kleid_aqua.jpg|Jojo's Strandkleid :o|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Live_your_life turquoise-summer_web.jpg|Jojo's Sommeroutfit *____*|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Live_your_life Purple-Strapless-Tulle-Dress.jpg|Juju's schickes Kleid *______________*|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Live_your_life purple-summer_web.jpg|Juju's Sommeroutfit :o|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Live_your_life 512JiB1JslL._SX342_.jpg|Juju's Strandkleid ^^ bright-orange-red-fitted-one-shoulder-cocktail-dress-for-fall-wedding-2.jpg|Lia's schickes Kleid *___* princesse-tam-tam-strandkleid.jpg|Lia's Strandkleid :) sommeroutfit-2_web.jpg|Lia's Sommeroutift ^^ Short-green-dress-with-beaded-accessories-1.jpg|Luna's schickes Kleid *-* 93449760988138616uJRNJihwc.jpg|Luna's Sommeroutfit :D 141897.jpg|Luna's Strandkleid ^^ 6835-purple-green-print-1-formal-dresses.jpg|Mel's schickes Kleid :o BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkxlVVR3cmtEUVNhNXcybVV6OUVORncAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Mel's Sommeroutfit :) 21257335.jpg|Mel's Strandkleid ^^ ''Ich füge noch Kleider und Outfits hierzu, allerdings will ich jetzt endlich mal mit der Geschichte weiterkommen xD ''Party und eine große Überraschung:'' Mel: Aufwachen alle Mann ! Lu: Bäume brauchen ihren Schlaf, lass mich in Ruhe. Mia: Wollen wir die andern erschrecken ? Ich mein sie schlafen noch.. Mel: Jaaa *trollface* Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee